Colors
by nacific
Summary: Pada akhirnya kau yang mengajariku tidak ada kebahagiaan yang tidak akan kembali. Aku menyayanginya, kesedihan dan rasa sakit dihari itu, bersama dengan dirimu. JungHope / HopeKook / Bangtan Boys / BTS


Pairing :

Hopekook / Junghope

Summary :

Pada akhirnya kau yang mengajariku tidak ada kebahagiaan yang tidak akan kembali.

Aku menyayanginya, kesedihan dan rasa sakit dihari itu, bersama dengan dirimu.

Inspired by Kenshi Yonezu – Lemon.

_

Hoseok _hyung_ pernah berkata bahwa hidup ini indah, penuh dengan warna yang melambangkan berbagai perasaan dan juga emosi. Seperti merah yang melambangkan gairah dan semangat dan hitam yang melambangkan duka dan kesedihan. Setiap _hyung_ mengatakan itu, aku akan selalu tersenyum karna tentu saja Hoseok _hyung_ melambangkan gairah dan semangat. Tidak ada warna lain yang dapat mendeskripsikannya lebih baik daripada warna merah.

Saat aku membuka mataku pagi ini, aku disambut dengan suara hujan rintik yang jatuh membasahi atap rumah. Hari inipun aku masih terbangun, keinginan untuk tak membuka mata dimalam kemarinpun tidak terkabul. Setidaknya dalam mimpiku _hyung_ masih ada menemaniku, memeluku dalam kehangatan. Pagi yang suram seperti ini selalu membuatku ingin menangis, menangis karna perasaan sedih dan hampa yang datang menghampiri. Mereka seperti tamu tak diundang yang selalu datang menghampiri namun sangat sulit untuk diusir, seperti rasa pahit yang tak bisa pergi dari hatiku.

*

Perjalanan menuju kampus terasa sangat lama tanpa kehadiran _hyung_ disisiku. Suara tawa yang mengiringi jalanku sekarang tak terdengar lagi. Hanya suara hempasan angin dan suara dedaunan yang terhempas angin yang menemaniku dalam sunyi. Jalanan basah dan udara yang lembab membuatku merasa lebih kesepian dari yang seharusnya kurasakan.

 _'I wonder if i would be happy again'_

Apa semua rasa sedih yang tersimpan dalam hatiku akan menghilang, memudar seiring berjalannya waktu? Apa semua akan kembali baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala? Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu tidak. Setiap kesedihan, setiap luka yg muncul tidak akan pernah sembuh seutuhnya, semua akan berbekas meninggalkan pengingat yang akan mengingatkanku pada semua rasa sedih saat bekas luka itu masih berbentuk luka. Langit diatas kepalaku mendung, berwarna abu-abu aku penasaran, perasaan apa yang diwakilkan olehnya? Hujan yang sedari pagi turun berhenti sesaat sebelum aku pergi kekampus, seakan-akan mempersilahkanku untuk pergi. Apa warna abu-abu mewakilkan kesepian? Aku harus mengeceknya setelah ini.

*

Dijalan menanjak menuju gerbang kampus, padat dipenuhi mahasiswa, namun tak cukup padat untuk kami berdesak-desakkan. Jalan yang semula sunyipun menjadi ramai.

'Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi'

Bukankah sendiri itu menyedihkan? Saat kita sendirian semua pikiran jahat tentang diri kita akan bermunculan, dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pikiran-pikiran itu.

*

Lobby kampus seperti biasanya dipadati oleh mahasiswa yang lalu-lalang menuju ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Dalam ruangan bercat biru ini semuanya terlihat suram, kenapa biru? Satu lagi warna yang artinya harus kucari tahu. Tangga-tangga tua membawaku ke ruang kelas pertamaku di pagi yang sedih ini.

Hari ini _Professor_ menjelaskan mengenai _Digital Imaging_ secara umum sebelum menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai kelasnya. Membosankan. Aku bukanlah tipe mahasiswa yang menikmati teori, aku lebih suka langsung turun ke lapangan untuk memotret. Namun, aku tidak bisa memungkiri semua teori ini sangat membantu saat aku turun ke lapangan untuk memotret. Hosoek hyung pernah bilang bahwa gambar-gambar yang aku ambil penuh dengan emosi, namun tidak cukup berwarna.

Waktu istirahat seperti udara segar yang datang menghampiri setelah lama terkunci dalam ruang tertutup. Saat hampir semua mahasiswa telah keluar kelas, aku masih duduk diam tanpa beranjak. Aku menengadah ke luar jendela, langit masih mendung namun sekarang ditemani oleh rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Saat kelas benar-benar kosong, aku beranjak meninggalkan bangku yang ku duduki. Makanan yang disajikan di Cafetaria kampus meemang tak seenak menu restoran ataupun tempat makan fast-food namun aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain makan disini. Kadang-kadang keramaian yang terjadi setiap waktu istirahat di cafetaria membuatku sakit kepala, namun sekali lagi aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi.

Disaat-saat seperti ini aku selalu mengingat Hoseok _hyung_. _Hyung_ akan datang dengan senyumannya dan bertanya bagaimana kelasku. Memberikanku senyuman yang selalu membuat hariku sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Coret itu, hyung selalu membuat hariku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setelah menghabiskan makananku, aku melangkah meninggalkan cafetaria, melewati lorong-lorong kampus menuju ke perpustakaan. Aku hanya memiliki 1 kelas lagi hari ini pukul 2 sore dan sekarang masih pukul 12 lewat 15 menit. Menunggu itu melelahkan, namun aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Buku-buku menjadi temanku membunuh sepi.

*

Kelas hari inipun berakhir tanpa arti. Sama dengan pagi hari ini, aku menutup malam ini dengan kesedihan.


End file.
